


A Winter of Possibilities

by sailorgreywolf



Series: Rarepair Week Winter 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf
Summary: Russia anxiously awaits the arrival of a newly acquired ally. Set after the end of the Napoleonic Wars.





	A Winter of Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the rarepair event on Tumblr. The theme for this one was Snow.

It was early winter in Petersburg, and there were soft flakes of snow falling outside. Russia was dressed in his usual court attire, but with an extra layer to protect against the cold. It was mild for this time of year, enough to enjoy the bite in the wind, but not the kind of cold that drove people indoors. 

Russia had woken early, and was spending his time fretting. One of his closest allies was coming to visit today, and he felt so cognizant of every flaw in himself. He wanted a visit to this city, the gem that his dear Peter had built as a gateway to Europe, to impress anyone. 

But, this particular day was more important to him because of the bond he was hoping to reinforce with his visitor, both for political reasons, and his own deep personal affection. 

He looked into the mirror, hoping that he looked as tall and gallant as he hoped. He had just won a war, and enough time had passed for the injuries to fade, so he should look like a hero. 

But, whenever he saw his own face, it was hard for him not to see the little boy who wanted so badly to be respected and loved by his peers. The doubt still remained that they did not see him as a Great power, and were only waiting for the right moment to tell him so. 

But, he straightened his back, and tried to tell himself that if they did not see him as a power, he would prove it. No doubt could limit his potential. He left the room with his mind set on making a good impression, and doing it with confidence that he was talking to an equal.

As he walked, he glanced out of the window again to see that the snow was still falling lightly, though the flakes looked bigger. It was perhaps promising a bigger blizzard in the coming days. He could also see the white and black flags of the approaching delegation. Russia could feel his heartbeat in his chest. 

Prussia was going to be here soon, this time as an ally and a friend. It had always been his hope that they could be in this position, even with some of the hostility between them in the past. He had always felt that they should be friends, as the two outsiders in the North of the continent. If Russia could maintain his own carefully constructed court manner, then he could make sure to maintain this friendship. He need only hide all of his insecurities under a smile. 

He reached the front door and it was swung open for him. The cold in the air was not as unpleasant as he had expected, but he was used to bitter winters in a way that few were. He placed a hat firmly on his head and pulled his coat around himself before stepping out into the winter. 

The fresh snow on the ground made the world look brilliant and sparkling, and Russia couldn’t help but think that it was beautiful. He hoped that Prussia would think the same. 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the gates swung open and the Prussian contingent rode through, with their country at the head. Prussia rode into the courtyard and then gracefully dismounted. A groom quickly came forward to take the horse, which left Prussia free to stroll across the grounds towards Russia. 

His gait was as full of self confidence as ever, and had the firm precision of a military parade. But, Russia could still detect the slightest limp. That injury from Jena must still be bothering him, even after the time that had elapsed. Prussia had always been so handsome, and it had only become more apparent in Russia’s eyes over the last few years. 

Prussia stopped in front of Russia, which Russia took as his cue to say, “Welcome to Petersburg.”   
Prussia inclined his head in response, enough for respect but not enough for deference. Then he said, “I am honored to be here.” 

These words were the script of every diplomatic meeting and they came naturally, but were always hollow. What Prussia said next broke the careful dance, “Will you walk with me? I would like to talk to you.” 

Russia had not expected the request at all, but least of all so early in a meeting. He was flustered enough that his courtly smile slipped and he said, “Yes, if you would like to.” Prussia nodded and gestured for Russia to lead him across the grounds. 

Still not prepared for this sudden request, Russia obliged silently. His mind was slowly catching up, and inventing the most wonderful reasons why Prussia would ask to be alone with him. Had he finally guessed at the reason Russia was so faithful to their alliances? Did he know that Russia had the deepest affection for him? 

Russia tried to calm himself, since these possibilities were all too wonderful. It had to be something more mundane than all of that. Prussia walked next to him in silence for a moment, which only made Russia more anxious. 

He said, trying to fill the silence, “This is not the usual weather for time in the gardens.”   
Prussia said, turning his head to Russia, “I find it rather pleasant.” 

That surprised Russia. He was convinced that anyone would find his weather inhospitable. Without thinking of maintaining his facade, he said, “Doesn’t the cold bother you?” 

He was certain that it would, since it was warmer this time of year in Berlin. Prussia smiled at him, and there was something playful about it, and said, “You forget where I come from. This was good winter weather in Königsberg.” 

Prussia took a deep breath of winter air through his nose and then said, “I like winter. It reminds me of hunting in the woods, or of sitting by the fire copying manuscripts.” 

The look on his face was softer than Russia had seen in quite a while, and he couldn’t help the urge to hold onto this moment. He said, “Copying manuscripts sounds like a punishment.” 

He could never listen to the priests when he was a child, and old Church Slavonic had always given him a headache. He knew that Prussia still read and wrote Latin fluently, and he had guessed it had come from long hours of study. But, from what he knew of Prussia, he was not the kind of man who could sit with religious texts for hours either. 

Prussia chuckled, which came out as several short bursts of fogging breath in the air, “It was. I was not a well-behaved child.” 

Russia laughed, almost surprising himself. He remembered the reckless boy in the white cloak, and Prussia’s comment was such an amusing insight into the person he had been. Prussia added, his smile still wide, “I may have gotten myself into a lot of trouble, but I learned Latin quickly.” 

His easy, self-congratulatory way had such a disarming effect on Russia. He felt like he was being handed small pieces of insight out of trust. He had realized that his usual fake smile had left his face, and the one on his lips now was completely real. 

He would love to hold onto his happy moment forever, but he was too curious as to why Prussia had wanted to have this conversation. So, Russia said, “Why did you want to talk to me, Gilbert.”   
He saw from the way that Prussia’s face fell that this was a serious topic. Prussia spoke, “I realized I never properly thanked you.” 

Russia stopped walking. He did not understand to what Prussia could be referring. He asked, “Thank me for what?” He found it hard to believe that Prussia would thank him for anything. Prussia stopped as well. He was standing right in front of Russia, and he met his eyes. 

Russia noticed that there were snowflakes clinging to his pale eyelashes. 

Prussia said, every word ringing clearly, “I want to thank you for standing up for me at Tilst. I am not too proud to be thankful, when you have deserved my thanks for years.”

Russia felt his cheeks burning. He remembered vividly arguing with France about Prussia’s partition, and he had insisted that it was not an option. He hadn’t done it with the expectation of getting any thanks. He had insisted because it felt like the right thing to do. 

He tried to convey this to Prussia, “Anyone would have done the same.”   
The retort came back sharply, “No, they wouldn’t. You did it, and I am grateful.”

Russia thought for a moment that he could say that the decision was made out of love. But what if it was not reciprocated? Would that be a step too far? 

Instead, he said, “I ardently desire that we are friendly with each other.” That left enough unsaid, if Prussia did not want anything more than friendship. Russia wanted so much more, but he couldn’t muster the confidence to ask for it. 

Prussia said, “We are friends now, and I hope we will maintain this alliance. I have plans for the future, and I want you to be a part of them.” 

Russia realized he had been standing completely still as the snow fell around him. He took a step and offered his arm to Prussia like he would to a noble lady, saying as he did, “You have my loyalty as long as you want it.” 

Prussia took his arm, with a bemused look, “Lets walk more while the snow is still light.” 

Russia nodded, trying not to be too enthusiastic at the idea. He thought back to what Prussia had said before about his childhood. It seemed like there was a real feeling of nostalgia behind the words. Maybe Prussia would be happy to have those experiences again. 

Russia said, “I can arrange a hunt while you are here.“   
Prussia turned to him and said, “I would like that.” 

This felt like it was going to be a good visit.    

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more drabbles that I write between chapters, please feel free to find me on Tumblr. I post far more there than I do here. The link is in my profile description.


End file.
